These Things
by Beautiful Shiny People
Summary: I'm not a bad man, I'm just overwhelmed..." RussiaxLatvia rape


**These Things: RussiaxLatvia (brief rape scene)**

_I'm scared_ was the first thought that plagued the small Baltic country's head as hazy, dark violet eyes stared with a predator like glint down at him. Latvia's small hands curled under his chin, shielding is pajama covered chest as a rough, glove covered hand fisted in his dirty blond hair. "Ru-Russia-san...?" Latvia squeaked when he saw a smirk flash across the much larger country's face. With a fierce tug, Latvia was pulled upward by his hair, and a loud shout of surprise left the small Baltic country's mouth as another large hand wrapped around his slender throat.

Latvia could smell the vodka on Russia's breath as if fanned hotly over his flushed face; he didn't try to cry out for help as the gloved covered hand squeezed his neck. _I-is he going to kill me?_ Unwanted tears pooled in the small country's own violet eyes, he heard a sadistic chuckle escape Russia's mouth. "Do you think I'm going to kill you, little Latvia?" The country's eyes widened, and the childish thought of _Did he read my mind?_ went through his head. Another breath-taking squeeze around his throat pulled Latvia from his scared thoughts.

A small almost cheerful smile was on Russia's lips as he slowly shook his head. "Nyet...that's not what I'm going to do," The large country mumbled, almost to himself. "I'm going to do something much worse."

The dark malicious glint in those violet eyes made Latvia shudder, and a small whimper escaped his mouth. He was pulled out from under his warm bed sheets by this neck and hair, and pulled to the floor. Latvia's head smacked off the wooden floor with a loud thunk, and the small country curled in on himself. Tears dropped from his tightly closed eyes; he heard Russia's heavy boots thudding as if the big country were pacing. _Oh god, please help me someone!_ "When we first met, I didn't think much of you." Russia's voice was hard against Latvia's ear drums. "I was mostly interested in your brothers..."

The thudding stopped, and Latvia took a chance and opened his eyes. Dark, leather boots met his tear glistened gaze; he gulped and he could just _feel_ Russia's cat-like smirk. "But you have grown somewhat, and I have realized the use you could be to me." Latvia watched as Russia lifted his foot, crushing it down on top of the Baltic country's ribs.

"R-Russia-san _no_!" Latvia cried only to feel more weight push down on his chest. Choked sobs left Latvia's mouth, and he squeezed his eyes closed. He felt Russia's hands slide under his pajama top, causing the small country to quake. Did his brothers, Lithuania and Estonia, have to deal with this? Did the larger countries have to deal with Russia's hands on their bodies because he was interested in them first?

Latvia gasped when he felt a bare hand ghost over his shallow chest; it was cold and calloused as it twisted one of his quickly hardening nipples. No, why was his body reacting in such a way!? "Little Latvia, submit..." Russia's voice was smooth, persuasive; it licked the insides of his ears, causing the small country to unconsciously shiver.

"N-no."

Russia tsk'ed softly; his cold fingers twisted one of Latvia's nipples to an almost painful degree. Latvia squeezed his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The crimson bead ran down from the corner of the small country's mouth onto the soft white of his cheek. Russia's violet eyes tracked the descent; he leaned down and ran his tongue over the bright red trail. His mouth hovered over Latvia's; vodka scented breath fanned over the small country's face. Russia narrowed his eyes, crushing his mouth against Latvia's, growling deeply in his throat.

Latvia tried to twist his face away from the larger country; he tried to squirm away from Russia's cold, hard hands as they made bruises on his thighs, chest and neck. ("Nothing on the face. I wouldn't want your brothers to find out...") The small Baltic country wept when Russia sheathed himself in Latvia's small body. Hot tears pooled under his head, and his fingernails--ripped and cracked from trying to fight back--dribbled blood on his once clean floor.

The wood beneath his back dug fine splinters into the skin, adding even more pain to his small body. Latvia stared up at the silent larger country; Russia's violet eyes (eerily similar to his own) stared coolly down at him as he gave another hard thrust into the Baltic country's body. Latvia tried to make his gaze equally as cold, but only succeeded in having Russia give a sort of quick laugh.

After the act was committed, Russia lay still on top of the small country. Latvia could hear their heart beats--his, quick, almost skipping in his fear, and Russia's which was slowing as he caught his breath. Cold air licked at his exposed sides; he tried to move under Russia's weight, but the larger country flashed him a deadly gaze, causing Latvia to still his movements. "...tell me you love me."

Latvia couldn't bring himself to do it; he closed his tearful violet eyes, waiting for a blow to the face. Nothing came, but the demand was repeated, and quietly, Latvia complied.

-

-

_Yosh, my first Hetalia fic...and it's rape...go figure. Russia is still my favorite character, even after writing this. Haha ^J^_


End file.
